


(You Are) My Sweetest Downfall

by mac_andcheeses



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, jolex, jolex babies, post 16x16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mac_andcheeses/pseuds/mac_andcheeses
Summary: [Requested Fic #3]BASED ON THE ASK: Pleeeeeease write a fic where Alex comes back and Jo's pregnant
Relationships: Alex Karev & Jo Wilson, Alex Karev/Jo Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	(You Are) My Sweetest Downfall

**Author's Note:**

> my third request fic is, once again, a pregnancy fic! (i mean are we even surprised)
> 
> it’s okay though because it helps to fill the empty hole in my jolex heart 
> 
> hope you like it 
> 
> xoxo mac

She’d been on her feet from the moment she’d woken up yesterday morning, to the moment she stripped herself of her scrubs tonight. She wasn’t even meant to be on call, but she figured it was worth getting in some extra hours before the baby was born. Although, feeling as if she was about to collapse then and there, Jo realised that she’d definitely pushed herself a bit too far. Rounding the corner of the south corridor, she pushed open the door to the nearest empty on call room she found, opting to crash at the hospital overnight instead of driving home and risking nodding off at the wheel.

Jo breathed a sigh of relief as she collapsed onto the bottom bunk, back hitting the soft mattress for the first time in thirty-eight hours. At seventeen weeks pregnant, her lower back had been aching more and more. She’d been used to similar pains when she was waitressing back in college, but when you add the heartburn, headaches and constant need to pee to the pile of symptoms, her back problems just became the cherry on top of a very annoying cake.

She couldn’t have been asleep for long when the light flicked on above her, bringing her out of the only sleep she’d had in days. Stood in the doorway was the same intern she’d passed her scut off to just hours before, mumbling some words about Jo being needed in the ER. Squeezing her eyes shut in frustration, she begrudgingly sat up from her spot on the bed and slipped on the jacket she’d hung up on the hook beside her.

Walking into the emergency room, Jo felt every eye fall on her. The mood was different, odd even. She was used to the sympathy glances and stares; Alex leaving hadn’t exactly gone undiscussed by the hospital staff, so she’d become quite the topic of conversation lately, especially since her pregnancy became more and more obvious. However, the looks she was getting this time, the eyes drawn to her, were unlike anything before. Instead of looking curious and pitiful, her co-workers were shooting her stares of sadness and compassion.

“Are you Doctor Karev?” A police officer appeared before her, Bailey standing at his side.

Jo was taken back, furrowing her brow at the officer as confusion set in. “No, no I’m not. That was my previous name, but it’s Doctor Wilson now.”

“But you’re the wife of Alex Karev, or at least you’re listed as his emergency contact.”

“Yes, yes, she is,” Bailey confirmed on her behalf before she had the chance to dispute the claims of being Alex’s wife.

“I don’t understand, what’s going on?” Jo looked around the room again, attempting to figure out what was happening.

“Ma’am, can you come with me, please…” a second officer signalled to an empty conference room to Jo’s side.

Her stomach was in flips; nerves combined with the baby’s usual flutters. She knew from experience that it was never a good sign when somebody brought you into one of the side rooms. Both police officers had perfected their poker faces, giving off no indication as to what it was about. But Bailey, who had placed a hand to her back to push her along, was a little easier to read. She was scared and upset, and she’d very obviously been crying. Jo wanted to leave, turn around and never come back, to escape whatever bad news was about to come her way.

An officer pulled out a seat for her at the table, placing a glass or water in front. “Take a seat, please…”

Jo obliged, desperate to get it all over and done with. “Can you please just tell me what’s going on?”

“I’m sorry to be the one to have to tell you this, but it seems your husband, Alex Karev, was injured in a vehicle accident this afternoon.”

Jo’s line of sight turned fuzzy as tears blinded her vision, her breath speeding up to match the overwhelming panic she felt inside. “Is-is-” she choked on her words, “is he okay?”

“Take a deep breath, Jo,” Bailey pulled up a chair beside her, reaching to take her clammy hands in hers. “Copy my breathing, okay? Just copy what I do,” Bailey took her through some deep breaths.

“Bailey…” Jo cried, her hand falling to hold against the swell of her stomach.

“He’s alive, Wilson. You hear me?” Bailey said firmly. “Alex is alive.”

Jo flung her head back in relief, feeling a flush of relief pass through her body. “But, why all this?” she gestured to the two police officers in the room. “If he’s okay, then why this whole fiasco?”

“He’s alive, ma’am,” the first police officer spoke. “But he’s not in good shape.”

“He has a build up of fluid in his brain,” Bailey spoke up again. “They tried the minimally invasive approach, but they can’t get it all. Shepherd needs your permission to open him up further...You’re his emergency contact still, Jo.”

“Give me the forms,” Jo picked up the pen placed before her.

## ***

The last thing he remembered was pain. Laying on his side, sandwiched between the seat and the airbag, trapped. His head was pounding, like nothing he’d ever felt before, having been hit hard against the door when the car was spinning out.

He also remembers feeling scared. Scared that he’d die before getting to say goodbye to Eli and Alexis. Scared that Meredith wouldn’t deal well with losing yet another person in her life. But most importantly, scared that he’d never get to see the love of his life again. He couldn’t bear the idea of Jo never knowing that he was coming back to her.

However, Alex wasn’t in pain anymore, and nor was he scared. His eyes fluttered open and closed, struggling to adjust to the bright light above him. He recognised the room immediately; he was at Grey Sloan Memorial. And beside him...well, beside him was Jo.

She was sitting in black cushioned chair, clearly having stolen it from one of the resident lounges down the hallway, as opposed to using the less comfortable chairs that the rooms were usually supplied with. The blanket his mom had knitted for her was wrapped all the way to the knees she had tucked to her chest, and she was using an old sweater of his to rest her head against. Her snores were soft, but comforting, making him feel at home again. He’d lost a part of himself when he’d left for Kansas, always feeling incomplete day in and day out. But now, seeing the way Jo scrunched up her nose in her sleep, he felt like himself again. She was the missing piece of his puzzle.

Her eyes soon fluttered open themselves, meeting the ones he had looking at her with in awe. “You’re awake!” she flung from the chair, before pausing to stare him over.

“I’m awake,” he nodded hesitantly, not quite knowing what to say or where he stood with her. “Are you okay?” he said testing the waters between them.

“Me?” Jo appeared shocked. “You just had surgery...I should be asking you that.”

“I just mean, if you’re mad at me, Jo. If you don’t want to know me...That’s entirely okay. It’s completely fair if you hate me,” Alex bowed his head with shame, fiddling with his hands to avoid eye contact.

“Izzie’s here,” Jo sat back down, moving the chair to sit closer to the side of the bed.

He felt sick at her words, knowing that Izzie being in Seattle was probably the last thing she needed. “I’m sorry, I really am-”

“Let me talk,” she interrupted. “I called Izzie whilst you were in surgery. I figured, if anything were to ever happen to me, then I know that you’d for sure be the first person I’d want to see when I woke up. So, I called her. I assumed you two were back together and that you’d want to see her. Except, she told me that she was married to somebody else, had another kid after Eli and Alexis, even. She also told me that you had decided to move back to Seattle, and that’s why you were in the area,” Jo offered her hand to Alex, which he gladly accepted. “If you didn’t get back together with Izzie, then why did you leave?”

Alex was overwhelmed with guilt as he noticed a few stray tears starting to fall down Jo’s face. He hadn’t grown up in a traditional household. Hell, he had spent most of his adolescent life being the parent to his brother and sister, never quite having a childhood. All he wanted for his own kids was for them to never feel a single ounce of the sadness he’d felt growing up. Hence, Alex believed that had no choice but to move to Kansas so that both Eli and Alex’s parents would live close together. And yet, he’d been wrong.

The truth is that his children were loved and well taken care of, and that’s all that mattered. Alex could be just as good as a dad to them from Seattle, as he could from Kansas. Except, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find the words to say that to Jo. 

It didn’t matter though, because she was an expert in speaking Karev. All it took was one look at his face and she understood it all. “Oh Alex,” she squeezed his hand a little tighter, “I know.”

“I love you, Jo. And I get that I don’t really deserve to say that to you anymore but you need to know it. You need to know how loved you are.” Alex shocked himself as he, too, let a few tears fall down his cheeks. “You are my home, and you are my heart. I can’t imagine living my life without you in it.”

Jo stood up from her chair again and moved to stand beside him instead, her hand not once leaving his hold in the process. “There’s something you should know,” she said, guiding his hand to press softly against her abdomen.

Within a second, he knew. His hand cupped gently against the swell of her stomach, taking in the curve that had not been there before. Jo was having his baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks anon! I love fulfilling requests for you guys 
> 
> Tumblr: @mac-andcheeses


End file.
